Time for the soul to WAKE UP!
by ShunKuso
Summary: Life for the DWMA is changed. Instead of worrying only about Kishins and Witches, now they also have to worry about the race of Fangire. But now they've obtained the powers of Kiva to help fight them, follow Wataru Kurenai as he helps Maka and the her friends fight the 3 main dangers to Death city
1. Chapter 1

The Soul's Symphony

"More..Power...More!"A humanoid monster with a Jack in the box mask growled towering over a scared woman who saw him kill another woman.

*Slurp*

"That man Soul Eater. His soul."An Ash blonde haired girl wearing a trench coat with a school uniform underneath said to a spiky silver haired boy wearing a yellow head band,a black and yellow jacket,and sneakers the same color as his jacket giving the woman time to run away as they distracted the monster.

"Yeah Maka there's no doubt about it. This dude's soul is a Kishin egg,it's pure evil. He's not human anymore."Soul Eater said as the Kishin turned around and faced them showing his blades for fingers and his little demon wings.

"Any soul that breaks apart from the path of humanity and becomes evil runs the risk of transforming into a Kishin."Maka explained as the Kishin's tounge moved around his blades."In the name of Lord Death this evil must be purged. Let's collect the damage Soul and end this."

"Just so we're clear Maka this guy's transforming himself into a weapon. He's the same as me that way,course I look way cooler in my human form than he does."Soul explained as his arm glowed white and became the blade of a red and black scythe."But being a weapon isn't what the real problem is here. The problem with this guy is his soul."Soul smiled as he completely glowed white and became the shape of a scythe spinning in a circle making Maka catch it and twirl it around in her hands before resting the no longer glowing scythe on her shoulder.

"I know. You,serial killer Jack the ripper. Your murdering days are done,your soul is mine."Maka said asJack the ripper roared and charged at her."Meister and weapon. Two working together as one."Maka said as she blocked Jack the ripper's attack making him cliing onto the wall of the building next to Maka and jumpdown ready to kill but she blocked him again. They repeated attacking and blocking until he had her on the ledge of the stairs but instead of falling back,Maka jumped off the charging kishin's head making him lose balance and jump forward."It's ours! The 99th Soul!"Maka yelled jumping after Jack the ripper and cut him in half turning his body into a red floating orb.

"Thank you for the great meal."Soul said after devouring the orb.

"We're almost there aren't we. Took us long enough but that was number 99 so we finally collected all the Kishin souls we need."

* * *

"Only one thing left, I gotta eat the soul of a witch then I'll be one of Lord Death's weapons. You're looking ath the next death scythe. I know,as if I wasn't cool enough already right."

"Anyways we better report back to lord death and let him know."Maka said following Soul before stopping infront of a window and breathed on it and wrote on the condensation."42-42-564 when you want to knock on death's door."Maka said as she finished writing the numbers making the window glow white."Hello Lord Death are you there? Meister Maka reporting."

"Ya ya. Hello Meister Maka how did it go?"A cartoonish grim reaper asked as Maka and Soul appeared in his mirror.

"We collected the 99th kishin soul so we need one witch soul and we'll be done."

"Incredible,you are proving to be as good a meister as your mother."Death said making Maka blush at the comment.

"Hey Soul Eater. If you even lay a hand on my Maka,I will flipping kill you understand you octopus head."A red haired man wearing a suit said to Soul.

"What are you smoking? You see how cool I am. You actually thnk I'll go for a flat chested girl like her."Soul replied making Maka glare at him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT MY MAKA'S UNATTRACTIVE! WHY HAVEN'T YOU MADE A MOVE ON HER YOU'RE A MAN AREN'T YOU!"Spirit yelled to Soul making him sigh.

"You know you're kind of annoying."

"Maka your father loves you."Spirit said to Maka who looked away.

"There's no way I'd ever call you my father."

"Maka as you know you need to have 99 kishin souls and one witch soul to make a weapon a death scythe. But now times have changed. Now it's 99 Kishin souls,a witch soul,and a Fangire soul."

"A what?"

"Oh I'll explain it to you tomorrow but first. Did you make sure that there were no Kishin remains?"

"No why?"

"As I said tomorrow. Hopefully."Death sighed cutting the connection. Then a worried Soul and Maka ran back to the location and were relieved that there was nothing left over.

"Fools."A man in a cloak chuckled as the duo left and he lifted a blade."This blade shall be infused with Fangire energy and give birth to a fangire."The man said as the blade was colored like stained glass.

Next day

"Oh great Maka you're here. A Fangire is the unholy offspring of hell itself."Death said as Maka entered the Death room.

"Really?"

"I meant to say this but 'he' was near."

"Who?"

"I should start from the beginning. When the first Kishin was created, I was dealing with the checkmate 4. They were classified as if they were the 4 strongest pieces in chess:King,Queen,Rook,and Bishop."Death explained as he showed silouhettes of monsters in his mirror."They had the ability to create Fangires from humans but they figured out that I would protect the humans. So they switched to Kishins. Maka I'll locate a Fangire and give you and Soul it's soul if you can take the witch Blair's soul. She's located in the pumpkin house in the woods."

"Okay."Maka said running out of the DWMA before bumping into a boy wearing a beanie,facemask,and goggles."Sorry. Hey are you okay? Why don't we take this off you."Maka said as the boy pulled out a notepad and flipped to a page that said 'Sorry but no.'."Oh come on it won't kill you."

"Huh?"Soul asked as he saw Maka trying to take the boy's mask and goggles off before picking up the notepad and stifled a laugh to a highly specific page saying'HELP! GET HER OFF ME!'

"Oh? You're kind of cute."Maka blushed as she triumphantly took off the protective gear to reveal a boy with light brownish hair. Then what finally made Soul crack up completely was the boy covering his nose and mouth with his hands and tried to put his protective gear back on.

"Oh my god! That is the funniest thing ever."Soul laughed as Maka threw the gear away.

"Okay. Now what's wrong do you have amnesia or something to use this?"Maka asked picking up the notepad.

"No. I just have allergies to this world."The boy replied shocking Maka as if she heard that voice before.

"Dude that is pure craziness. It's all in your head. Nice to meet 'ya I'm Soul."

"Wataru Kurenai. Nice to meet you. You go to Death Weapon Meister Academy?"

"Yeah why?"

"I just enrolled there. I start tomorrow."

"Well I'll show you around then. Later Kurenai."

"Bye Soul."Wataru smiled shaking Soul's hand before leaving.

"Wa...ta...ru?"Maka said realizing where she knew Wataru.

"Come on."Soul sighed as Maka snapped out of it and they headed to their next challenge.

In the pumpkin house

"Pump Pump I always get what I want. Pump pump pump pump,I'm a beauty-beautiful pretty lady."A purple haired woman sang as a levitating brush scrubbed her."Come give my back a scrub."The woman motioned as the brush flew towards her."But you know you know I got a secret yes I do. Pump pump pumpkin,pump pump pumpkin cuz that's my magic spell. Pump pump pumpkin pump pump pumpkin."

"Alright time to end this."Soul smiled charging before Maka even had a chance to react and jumped through the window."NAKED LADY!"Soul gasped before he landed between the woman's breasts.

"Hey are you okay in the bubbles littke boy?"The woman asked before Soul lifted his head and he went back with a major nosebleed.

"It's okay cool guys like me see naked women all the time."

"Right. And that's why your nose is bleeding."

"Anyways so-"Soul began before Maka kicked him out of the tub.

"YOU IDIOT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"Maka yelled as Soul hit the wall."Sorry to interupt but I'll be taking your soul now."

"I hope that cute boy will be alright."The woman said seductively making Soul's head go back with another nosebleed.

"Could you transform into a scythe?"

"Working on it Maka."Soul said weakly before grabbing some paper to us as a plug."Alright that's it witch lady sexy or not I'm still gonna eat your soul now!"

"Witch lady?"Blair asked confused before Soul became a scythe again."Oh wow he really did become a scythe."

"After I take your soul he'll be much more. He'll become a death scythe. And I'll have made a weapon stronger than my dad."

"Oh I like it."Blair said jumping out of the tub and black skin tight leather witch clothing appeared."Pumpkin Pumpkin halloween cannon."Blair said as she shot a flaming jack-o-lantern at Maka making a huge explosion.

"Ouch."Wataru chuckled watching the fight and laughed at how quick it was.

"Wataru she's your friend. What about your promise to her?"A small black and gold cartoonish mechanical bat said to Wataru who smiled even more.

"I know but I never forgot. So when I say that I'm keeping my promise I am."Wataru explained before vanishing.

Next day round 2

"We lost yesterday because of how easily you fell for her charm."Maka explained as she and Soul walked back to Blair's house.

"You're just jealous of her boobs."Soul said making Maka shoot a death glare. But before she could maul him,she had been pulled behind a tree to hide from Blair but unluckily their rear ends were sticking out and this gave away their positions.

"Oh my little scythy boy!"Blair yelled holding Soul's face to her breasts making him have another nosebleed.

Next day round 3

"Alright Soul I've written down plans-"

"Maka we're not doing groceries."

"Alright why don't you think of something!"

"Not my style."

"Oh come on that's your excuse for everything!"Maka yeled trying to hit Soul.

"Pump pumpkin."

"Huh?"The duo asked before seeing Blair behind them.

"HALLOWEEN CANNON!"

"Pathetic."Wataru sighed as Blair sent the duo flying.

Nxt day round 4 FIGHT!

"Alright now that's more like it."Wataru said as Maka and Soul were holding their own against Blair.

"Man how are we going to beat her?"Soul asked as a reflection of his body appeared from the blade.

"We could've beat her earlier if you weren't drooling over her."

"Drooling over her? WHY IS IT THAT WOMEN ACT LIKE THEY KNOW EVERYTHING!"

"Women's intuition."

"Hey Soul why don't you come be my weapon. Looks like all you two do is fight but I would never talk to you that way."Blair said as Soul stayed quiet and Wataru got ready to intervene.

"No way. Soul's my weapon and there's no way he'd ever leave. Right Soul?"

"..."

"Soul?"

"Oh well. Guess I have to end this."

"Soul answer me!"Maka yelled running on rooftops to escape Blair's attack. Then it hit the ground behind her and she was clinging onto the side of the roof.

"Maka...I don't think this is gonna work out."Soul said reverting back to his human form and let Maka go.

"Hey Soul what's the big deal!"

"Sorry Maka we can't be partners anymore."

"Why?"

"I want to be Blair's weapon now!"Soul replied with his pupils hearts and a nosebleed.

"Oh do you really want me!"

"Enough."Wataru said as he appeared infront of Maka.

"Wataru?"

"Honestly I don't believe you even know why Meister and Weapon are partners."

"Huh?"

"I might not have a weapon. But I have a partner who trusts me and I trust him. So it pisses me off to see you leave your partner for some gaga hipster."Wataru scolded as stained glass markings appeared on his face.

"Hey I'm not a hipster."

"KIVAT!"Wataru yelled as the bat appeared.

"Wataru what are you going to-"

"Maka stay back."Wataru said turning around as all 5 of them noticed Jack the ripper walking towards them with Stained glass marking like Wataru.

"Kivat."

"Alright Kivatte go! Bite."Kivat said as he went into Wataru's hand and bit the other one. Then chains wrapped around his waist and formed a red belt with 6 whistle like objects,3 on each side,and a perch in the center.

"Henshin."Wataru said as he clipped Kivat to the perch and let go making Kivat look like he was hanging down. Then quicksilver covered his body and as it shattered like glass ,it gave Wataru black armor with on his right leg bat wings closed and held together by chains the same on his shoulders,red gloves with silver braces with 2 green gems on both his wrists and his left ankle. Then he got a silver chest plate resembling a vampire's cloak a red center in the shape of muscles and abs. Finally a helmet with two yellow eye visors resembling bat wings and a mouthpiece resembling fangs. Wataru was the fangire's nightmare,Kiva.

"Kiivaa."Jack the ripper growled as Kiva ran towards him. Then he shattered and and came back together to become a humanoid horse colored like blue stained glass.

"Wataru?"Soul asked as Kiva did a flip above the Horse Fangire and began to kick him.

'It pisses me off to see you leave your partner for some gaga hipster.'

"Hey Maka."Soul said as his left arm wrapped around Blair in it's blade form.

"Soul? Alright."Maka said as she grabbed Soul's extended hand and cut Blair in half turning her into a purple soul."Wataru watch out!"

"Ahh!"Kiva yelled as the Horse Fangire stabbed him with a blade made from his body. Or that's what it looked like.

"Hehe too bad so sad."Kivat said muffled because he had caught the blade with his mouth.

"Ha!"Kiva grunted punching the Horse fangire and as it was down he pulled out a Fuestle with two red bat wings and set it inside Kivat's mouth.

"WAKE UP!"

"Whoa."Soul gasped as the Fuestle made a sound similar to an organ. Then Kiva raised his right leg as Kivat flew off his perch and broke the chains on the leg releasing two red bat wings with 3 gems in the center.

"Kivarre!"Kivat yelled as Kiva jumped up and came down with his right leg extended ad hit the fangire full force into a wall making his symbol resembling of course a bat. Then the fangire shattered like glass and became a multicolored orb.

"Down the hatch."Soul sighed as Kiva walked towards them holding the orb. Then he swallowed Blair's soul.

"Oh my-HAHA!"Kiva laughed after he handed a piece of the soul to Soul. But instead of having pure power like he was acting to,he felt nothing and burped.

"Meow."A purple cat wearing a witch's hat meowed infront of the cracking up Kiva and disappointed Soul and Maka.

"Huh?"

"I never said I was a witch. I'm just a kitty with strong magic power."The cat said revealing herself to be Blair."It doesn't matter what the outside looks like. All that matters is the soul right? And I didn't feel like splitting up you two because of what cutie over there said."

"Oh my god that is classic!"Wataru laughed as Kivat flew off his perch and reverted him back from Kiva.

"Ok Wataru it's not funny anymore. So care to show Maka that it's you?"Kivat asked as Wataru got up and walked towards Maka and pulled out a piece of cloth.

"Think of that as a thank you for what you did 7 years ago."

Flashback seven years ago

"Excuse me are you okay?"A seven year old Maka asked a crying boy in the playground.

"Yes. I just hurt my arm."The boy replied showing a scrape on his arm.

"It's okay. Just cover it."Maka said as she took off a loose piece of her dress and wrapped it around the boy's wound.

"Let's go Maka!"A voice that sounded like Spirit said as Maka got up.

"I'm Maka. And you are?"

"Wataru. Thank you."

"It's okay. Just pay me back for the favor!"

Now

"You grew so tall. And stayed so cute."Maka blushed as Wataru showed a scar from the scrape.

"Yeah. So,we even?"

"We will,but I helped a wound. You just helped out. But I hope that I get to know that little boy I met all those years ago."Maka smiled as she hugged Wataru.

"WAIT A SECOND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!"Soul realized not ruining the moment.

"Don't you know that all cats have 9 souls."

"Well this is gonna be an adventure."Wataru noted as he threw the orb into the air. Only for a dragon with a mansion for a body to eat it.

"Yep. He's something."Soul said before passing out at the sight of the dragon.

Next time

The Assassin's Beat


	2. Chapter 2

The Assassin's beat

"WAKE UP!"Kivat yelled as Kiva was handling a Fangire in the morning. Then used his signature Darkness Moon Break to shatter the Fangire and turn it into the multicolored soul.

5 minutes later

"Wataru you were almost late."Maka sighed as Wataru ran up sweating and exhausted.

"Dude you okay?"

"Yeah just exhausted. Mission acomplished."Wataru barely got out taking out the soul before passing out in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey the new kid passed out."A blue spiky haired boy with a star tattoo said seeing Wataru.

"Hey Black Star how'd the mission go?"Soul asked as Black Star and his dark haired weapon partner Tsubaki walked up.

"Black Star ruined our cover."

"Aren't you supposed to be an assassin?"Wataru asked finally catching his breath.

"Listen to me kid. I'm your superior and when I say something it goes. I'm bigger than you."Black Star growled pointingto Wataru.

"But aren't I a couple inches taller?"Wataru asked making Maka and Tsubaki giggle a bit.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Actually I don't."

"That's it you,me fight right here."Black Star growled swinging a punch. Then he was knocked back by Wataru's punch.

"You said?"Wataru asked revealing his stained glass markings.

An hour later

"Damn Tsubaki saying I'm not a good assassin. And that kid Wataru and his stained glass tatt-"Black Star grumbled with a black eye walking up a mountain."WAIT HALF OF AL CAPONE'S MEN HAD TATTOOS LIKE WATARU! THAT MEANS...THEY ALL GO TO THE SAME TATTO PARLOR! Maybe I should try to scare Tsubaki and show her how good I am."Black Star thought aloud before climbing up the mountain."Assassin's rule number one-silence:dissolve in darkness and erase your breath. Assassin's rule number two-transpositional thinking:Analyze te target in order to predict his thoughts and movements. Assassin's rule number three-speed:Take out the target before the target notices your presence."Black star whispered cimbing the rocks. Then when he made it to a hidden lake filled by a waterfall and found the bare back of a bathing Tsubaki. Then he yelled in surprise giving away his cover.

"First rule of being an assassin is silence!"Tsubaki scolded throwing a ninja star at Black star's forehead."Oh did I do that?"

"Breath erased...okay?"Black Star asked giving a thumbs up losing blood.

"Okay."

Back at Death City

"Hey Blair. You stalking me?"Wataru asked noticing the purple cat waiting infront of his abandoned looking european house.

"Just waiting."

"Yeah and it's creepy."Kivat said flapping his wings about while Wataru unlocked the gate.

"I see. I should have seen it,you're Otoya's kid."Spirit said behind Wataru.

"Mr. Albarn? Wait how do you know my father's name?"Wataru asked as Spirit pulled out a picture of him and a man resembling Wataru."Father."

"Your dad went here. He and I became great friends and even showed up to my wedding as my best man."Spirit explained as he pulled out a small box."How's Maya?"

"I wouldn't know,she left to protect me."Wataru replied making Spirit sigh.

"Of course. I'm amazed how much you resemble them."

"Mr. Albarn-"

"Spirit."

"Spirit. Why are you here telling me this?"

"Lord Death wants the Bloody Rose. And I also came here to drop this off for Otoya."

"The Bloody Rose? The violin my mother and father crafted and what made them fall in love?"Wataru asked confused. The Bloody Rose was crafted by his Father Otoya Kurenai and his mother Maya before Otoya's death. Wataru's been trying to craft a violin perfect as this one.

"Yes. The violin was left with the ability to locate Fangires."

"I know,that's how I knew when to protect Maka and Soul a few days ago."

"I know,Lord Death promises to keep it safe."

"I'm not saying no. But what's in that box?"Wataru asked as Spirit opened the box to reveal a letter and something taped to it.

Back with Tsubaki and Black Star

"So we're hunting a witch?"

"Yes. The witch Angela but we can also finish off Capone there."Tsubaki replied as she and Black star jumped through trees.

''Alright time for a real assassination."

"Black Star focus. You rely too much on your ego, remember Wataru beat you easily because of it."

"Wataru,Wataru. You've been saying I should be more like him. What are you in love with him?"Black Star scoffed before he hit a branch.

With Wataru

"Achoo! Man allergies."Wataru sniffled reading the note in his kitchen while Kivat and Blair were cooking.

'To my son Wataru, I understand life is difficult. But I know you're going to do big things and be a great man. Look for a man called Jiro. He and Spirit will explain everything. Tell Doran I said hello. Your father,Otoya.'

"Father...How do you know?"Wataru asked as a few tears dripped onto the tape covered item. Then he took it off to reveal a key for the Bloody Rose's case.

"Huh what's that?"Blair asked as the sound of a violin's chords played.

"Kivat!"Wataru yelled recognizing the sound of the Bloody Rose's Fangire Alarm.

"Yeah."

"Wait what am I supposed to do with all this fish?"

"Your a cat. Eat it!"

With Tsubaki and Black Star

"So many souls."Black star noted as 99 kishin and Fangire souls floated around in front of a house resembling a chameleon and in front of it sat an ash blonde man with a sword.

"Are you here for the witch Angela?"The man asked getting up.

"You better believe it."

"I'm her guardian Mifune. You must get pass me to get to her."Mifune explined as he threw d entire case of swords up and the weapons stayed on the ground.

"Swords huh? Tsubaki Chain Scythe mode."Black Star ordered before they were interupted.

"Stop! You have to leave something bad is about to happen!"Wataru yelled arriving before a new fangire was formed in the shape of a small husky mafia man.

"4 targets. Get the girl."The Kishin/Fangire mob boss Al Capone ordered as 2 more fangires appeared and one ran into the house an pulled out a young girl with a chameleon hat.

"Mifune!"

"Angela!"

"Kivat!"Wataru yelled as the bat flew at a high speed and saved Angela from the fangire.

"Kivatte go! BITE!"

"Henshin!"Wataru yelled putting Kivat on the belt.

"Kiva? BOSS IT'S KIVA!"The fangire who had Angela yelled in fear as Kiva walked up.

"Lemme handle him."Capone said before becoming a Fangire resembling a mosquito.

"Wataru?"Black Star asked as Kiva walked up.

"It takes a big star to take down a Fangire."Kiva said making Black Star grip the Chain scythe.

"I'm a bigger star than you!"

"You really set him off. Good to meet you Otoya's kid."Mifune said shaking Kiva's hand.

"Yeah. HUH?! YOU KNOW MY DAD TOO?!"

"Yep. Handle Al Capone,time for some payback."Mifune said hiding Angela before charging at the second Fangire.

"Kiva. I've been waiting for this."Capone growled before shooting some kind of pollen at Kiva.

"Wataru! You okay?"Kivat yelled as the pollen paralyzed Kiva.

"Tsubaki Ninja Star mode!"Black star yelled as he threw Tsubaki who turned into a huge 5 bladed Ninja Star and hit Capone.

"You bitch!"

"Wataru?"Tsubaki asked as she saw Castle Doran appear.

'Use the blue fuestle.'

"This thing?"Tsubaki asked pulling out a fuestle with a blue wolf design and put it in Kivat's mouth.

"GARURU SABER!"Kivat yelled as Castle Doran shot a fireball with a wolf statue in it.

"Wataru!"Tsubaki and Kivat yelled as Kiva reached out an grabbed the statue as it turned into a broadsword. Then his left arm turned blue with his chestblade covered in chains before 6 silver fangs appeared revealing a blue six pack and abs. Then Kivat's eyes turned blue and the image of a wolf appeared as Kiva's eyes turned blue.

"Whoa."Black Star said as Kiva appeared from a bright light and showed Capone his new form.

"RAAHHH!"Kiva roared in a beast like state before tackling Capone.

"Gettem Mifune!"Angela cheered as Mifune stabbed one fangire with multiple swords and repeatedly slashed the other. Then two two Fangires shattered into the two souls.

"Tsubaki Smoke bomb mode!"Black Star yelled as Tsubaki turned into a small bomb and blew up and made a cloud of smoke blinding Capone.

"Where are you?"

"RAH!"

"TSUBAKI NINJA BLADE MODE!"Black Star yelled as he and Kiva used their bladed weapons and slashed Capone from all sides by running out of and back into the smoke.

"That's it!"Capone yelled punching Black Star who was caught by Kiva. Then Black star turned into Tsubaki as her illusion ended.

"Go!"

"Finishing strike Black star big wave!"Black Star yelled hittng Capone full force and sent him flying towards Tsubaki and Kiva.

"Garuru Bite!"Kivat yelled as Kiva put the blade of the Garuru Saber in his mouth. Then the sky turned black with a full moon.

"This kid is possible of doing this?"Mifune gasped as Kiva held the Garuru Saber in his mouth and jumped up. Then he went towrds Capone and the blade sliced him in half. Then as Capone shattered the image of a wolf appeared.

"Better collect the souls."Black Star said as Tsubaki nodded but stopped when they saw Kiva standing there.

"Wataru?"Tsubaki asked as Kiva reverted back to Wataru.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing just making sure it was you."

"Say. You guys know my name but I don't know yours."

"I'm the mighty Black Star and this is Tsubaki and from this day on you and I are rivals!"Black Star yelled making Wataru and Tsuabki smile.

"Actually kid,you're no where near understanding the powers belonging to Kiva."A wild looking man wearing a tux with an untied bowtie said msking the trio look at him.

"Who are you?"

"Jiro. I'm the guy who turned you into that form. Come on,we're heading back to Death City to see Spirit."Jiro said as the trio collected the souls and entered Castle Doran by a glowing light.

In Death City

"Why am I here?"Maka asked as in the school's balcony,she,Wataru,Spirit,and Jiro stood.

"To explain how our families know each other."

"It all began in 1988,Otoya Kurenai had just enrolled in the DWMA."Jiro explained the events from all those years ago.

1988

"Why hello. I'm Otoya Kurenai and you might as well have been the most beautiful woman I've ever met."A 15 year old Otoya said to a 15 year old girl with Maka's hair.

"Hey Kami did you copy the-who's the stiff?"A 15 year old Spirit asked seeing the girl who would become Maka's mother and Otoya conversing.

"Otoya Kurenai and I see this school is really dangerous since you have all those stitches."Otoya replied pointing to stiches on Spirit's arm.

"No. Just freaks like my partner Stein."

"Otoya are you a weapon or meister?"Kami asked as Otoya chuckled.

"A meister using artificial weapons."Otoya replied taking out a black and gold knuckle.

"A little too hi-tech."Spirit noted as Otoya smiled.

"Just perfect."Otoya replied before he swung his arm with the knuckle making a burst of air go and blow out all the torches in the hallway.

"Amazing who gave that to you?"

"What's amazing is that you three haven't gone to class."Jiro the gym teacher said walking up.

"I'm so sorry coach."Kami apologized going to his class.

"And you two?"

"I have a mission."Spirit sighed leaving. Then it was Otoya and Jiro left there.

"You're new here aren't you?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Listen Kurenai. I read your file,you've been expelled from 2 schools by womanizing and 3 by picking fights. I'm the only thing keeping you from a 4th. Kami is a sweet and smart girl and Spirit is a moron so don't be a bother to them."

"That all you sweaty pile of gym shorts?"

"Go to class."

'I have your class."

"Then that makes my fun better."

2014

"What?! No way you and Wataru's dad talked to each other like that."Maka gasped as Jiro told that part.

"He was annoying."

"But a great man."A woman wearing a suit said next to Death. Then Jiro,Spirit,and Maka recognized by the Ash blonde hair it was Kami.

"Kami."

"Spirit I'm here to see Otoya's son. I still hate you."

"Jeez it's like my name is replaced by Otoya's son."Wataru sighed before Kami stood next to Jiro.

"Then during Jiro's class..."

1988

"Man this sweat head is boring."Otoya grumbled as Jiro told them to run laps.

"Otoya please relax."Kami said as she and Otoya ran at the same pace.

"Jeez Kami it's like he's so mother-"

"Kurenai! Kami! Do you want to run 10 more? Then shut up!"

"Like I said f-ing stupid."Otoya whispered making Kami giggle.

"I hate rain."Spirit said coming in soaked in rain water and blood.

"Talk about artificial hair dye. Hey Spirit is your hair colored by the blood?"

"Ha ha Kurenai. I just went through a guy's guts!"

"Oh come on you know what I said was clever."

2014

"Wow my dad was like that?"

"Yes. But he made up for it."

"Hey Ms. Kami my dad was called a womanizer. Was it true?"

"Considering we were together before Spirit and I became partners,not really. But my question how's Maya?"

"Kami Wataru lives alone."Spirit said as Kami nodded.

"Jiro aren't you his guardian?"

"I'm allowed only to raise him unless his Godmother or Godfather raise him."

"I don't even know who they are."

"Wataru Spirit and I have history with your dad. Kind of obvious."Kami said putting her hand on Wataru's shoulder.

"Oh. Then why do you show up now?"

"Wataru we didn't even know you were and lived alone."

"Then now what?"

"I live with you and raise you until Maya comes back."Kami explained before Wataru remembered the Bloody Rose and took it out of the Violin Case next to him.

"Thank you Wataru."Death said heading back to his room.

"So I guess we'll be leaening a lot about each other since we're kind of siblings now."Maka said as the adults began to leave.

"I guess."

Next time:The Kid's rythm

Author's note:I'm changing the ages of Kami and Spirit to when they're 27 when they had Maka so it makes it simpler to understand why they know Otoya.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kid's rhythm

"Stop!"Kiva yelled chasing a Fangire/Kishin mix in a superhero type of suit who stole a sack of human souls. But as he was catching up,Kiva's motorcycle's backwheel was shot flat by a purple laser.

"We need speed! GARURU SABER!"Kivat yelled as Castle Doran shot the Garuru Saber in it's statue form at Kiva who caught it and became his Garuru form.

"Nowhere to run."A boy wearing a suit with two skull rings on each hand and 3 stripes on the left side of his hair said as his pistols glowed pink and turned into two girls,a tall one with brown hair,and one a bit taller than kid with blonde hair.

"GARURU BITE!"Kivat yelled as Kiva appeared from behind the three and destroyed the hybrid in one slash.

"Damn. How many souls does this guy need?"Kiva asked before reverting back to Wataru who picked up the sack and threw the Fangire soul for Castle Doran to eat.

"Hey who the hell do you think you are?"The boy asked ready to destroy Wataru.

"I was finishing what I started. And I was finishing my mission for Lord Death."Wataru replied walking past the boy before Kivat flew in front of the boy and blew a raspberry.

Next day

"You need me sir?"Wataru asked entering the death room. But when he entered,he saw the boy and girls from the night before.

"YOU! YOU RUINED MY CATCH LAST NIGHT!"The boy yelled as the girls held him back.

"Well to be fair you did shoot his wheel."Death said making the boy stop."Wataru meet my son Death the kid and his partners Liz and Patty Thompson. Kid meet Wataru Kurenai,he's made the most Fangire catches recently than most Meisters and even my own Death Scythes."

"Wow you must have some skills."

"Please sir that's a bit of an exaggeration. Maka and Black Star are only one or two souls behind me."

"Oh sorry,anyways Kid you requested a mission with a high amount of souls. And I have one. Deep in the heart of the scorching desert in Egypt there is an ancient ruin. It's known as the Pyramid of Anubis. You will find a witch,a necromancer."

"The people who have the ability to raise the dead?"

"Yes. She's raised a great number of the dead who were entombed in the pyramid. Every night she leads out these mummies to feed on human souls. A necromancer is hard to defeat though,her 1st set of mummies will be sent out to create another set,ehich will in turn create another until she eventually has an entire army of mummies."

"I see the ancient pyramid of Anubis. Made in a time where construction followed strict symmetry,sounds great."

"I was originally thinking about assigning a three star meister to this one."

"Don't worry dad I can handle it myself. So send finishing boy back."

"Kid even you saw what he did to that Kishin. We need him."Liz said as Wataru smirked.

"How are we going to get to Egypt?"

"I have a way."Wataru replied making the three look at him. Then he pulled out the Castle Doran fuestle.

Egypt

"I spy with my eye.."

"SAND!"Wataru,Kid,and Liz yelled aggravated by Patty's game on top of Castle Doran as they made it to the desert.

"Guys we should find a way to head there from here. Doran can't handle more flying."Wataru sighed as Castle Doran landed."Head back to the coast and have a drink. I'll call you when we're done."Wataru said to Castle Doran who licked him and flew off after Kid had pulled out a skateboard and Wataru got his fixed Motorcycle.

"Ew Dragon slobber."Liz said disgusted as Wataru got on his Motorcycle.

"Don't worry. When Doran licks you,he likes you."Wataru said putting on his helmet and the girls turned into their pistol forms. Then what amazed Wataru was that Kid's skateboard flew up and left a jetstream behind it.

"As soon as I finish the witch,I'll take time to admire the Architecture."

"Shouldn't we have waited for-fast bike."Liz said before they saw Wataru pass them on the ground.

Back at Death City

"What's all this?"Tsubaki asked as she and Black Star went to the mission board and saw a crowd of people.

"Hey Soul,Maka."

"Hi you two."Maka said as Black Star and Soul high fived.

"What's all this?"

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"They're probably talking about how big my reputation is."

"It has nothing to do with you Black Star."Soul said as he showed the two the Anubis mission with a sign that says:Working.

"But that's a three star mission. Who took it?"

"Dunno but you wanna find out?"

"Yeah!"Black Star yelled as he and Soul ran off.

"Say where's Wataru, I heard he's your brother."Tsubaki said as Maka sighed.

"Godbrother, and that's his mission. He was called by Lord Death and said bye before he left."Maka sighed and everyone gstayed quiet in surprise when she said Wataru took the mission.a

Egypt

"What took you guys so long?"Wataru asked drinking water Jiro gave him before Castle Doran left.

"I see you don't hesitate."Kid noted as his skateboard landed reverting back to a regular skateboard. Then his skateboard glowed purple and went into his hand."Oh would you look at the exquisite symmetry."

"Is he always like this?"Wataru asked as the girls went back to their normal forms and stretched.

"It's his obsession."

"That thing's huge!"

"What the cat?"Wataru asked before a gust of wind blew dust into his face.

"I could do without all this dust though."Kid said holding a hankercheif to keep the dust out of his mouth and nose.

"Tell me about it."Wataru coughed along with dust.

"Let's all go inside then!"

"Are we sure we wanna do this? This place gives me the creeps."Liz whined hiding behind Patty and Wataru.

"It's okay!"

"Yeah I'm sure we'll be fine now let's go."Wataru reassured Liz making her blush a bit.

"My eyes itch."Kid muttered as he got rid of the hankerchief."Wow. It's perfect on the inside too!"

"I hate it here,I don't do well in creepy,dusty,icky places."

"Hey sis I've been wondering something. How come everyone always closes their eyes when they sneeze. Is it to keep their eyes from popping out of their heads? Do you know?"

"I don't know Patty that is one theory that might explain why it is. Of course, it could also be an involuntary reflex triggered by normal brain activity."

"Hmm...maybe I could do a test next time I have a cold and tape my eye lids open!"

"Yes but what if your theory's right and your eyes do pop out of your head?"

"Okay yeah you might be right there big sis. You're so smart!"

"Kid?"Wataru asked as Kid suddenly stoppeed and turned around.

"Maybe it's my imagination but I have this horrible feeling that the painting that I have hanging in my living room is leaning a little bit to the right."

"Does that painting really matter,we're halfway across the Atlantic."

"YES OF COURSE IT MATTERS! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I CANT GO ON LIKE THIS! I CAN'T WAIT,I HAVE TO GO BACK AND MAKE SURE!"

"Oh no you're not!"Liz yelled stopping Kid from leaving and dragged him along while Patty and Wataru went ahead. Then Wataru stopped.

"Liz stop walking."Wataru warned as his markings appeared before Liz stopped infront of a mummy with a mask like a smily face.

"Ohn no it's a mummy! Mummy Mummy Mummy!"Liz yelled hiding behind Patty while Wataru called for Kivat.

"Kivat!"

"Hey they're kind of cute aren't they?"Liz asked shaking as the mummies giggled with a hand on their masks mouth. Then the mummy in front of her's eyes squirted blood as the mouth opened up and it licked her."A mummy licked me! A mummy licked me! Mummy slobber!"

"Time for Kivatte! BITE!"Kiva yelled hitting a couple mummies before going into Wataru's hands.

"Henshin."

"GARURU SABER!"

"How could this happen to me? It's time to transform Patty!"

"Okay!"

'Hey Kid let's go!"Liz yelled turning around to see that Kid had left. Bur what they saw was Kiva turning into Garuru form.

"Whoa. Hey a note."Patty said as Liz picked up a note while Kiva began to practically destroy the Mummies.

'Dear Liz and Patty,I'm still worrying about it. Nothing you say can help. I'm going back home at once to check on the painting. Watch your step it's dark in the pyramid. Death the kid.'

"He's joking right?"Liz asked before a Mummy charged at her."Patty!"

"Right!"Patty yelled turning into a pistol. Then Liz grabbed her and began to shoot the Mummy until ot was nothing but a Kishin soul.

"Beat it mummy."Liz said dodging a mummy that launched it's arms and she switched places with Patty. Then Patty held the pistol on the mummy's tounge."PATTY! DON'T STICK ME IN THAT MONSTER'S DIRTY MOUTH! EWW!"

"Oh okay sorry!"Patty apologized shooting the mummy through it's head not noticing the mummies behind her. Then like before she and Liz switched places,but before she could fire,the Garuru saber's blade went through the mummy.

In the Pharaoh's tomb

"Ancient statue,I lend you the dark heart from my body that you may live again and do my bidding."A witch said with Kishin souls around her in front of a mummy's Sarcophagus."Awaken Pharaoh,your master is calling you."The witch said as the souls entered the Sarcophagus and the carving's eyes glowed red.

"The wrath of the Pharaoh..."A voice growled as the Sarcophagus opened and a demonic eye opened. Then an arm exteded and grabbed the Witch by the head.

"He's gotten me! I'm being dragged in! He's going to eat my soul!"The witch yelled as the arm pulled her into the sarcophagus that closed automatically. Then there was a loud crunching noise.

"There is no one in this world who can ever be my master."The voice echoed as the left eye of the carving had blood flowing like tears.

Back with the 3

"That's all of em."Liz said as she finished putting Kishin souls in Patty's bullet magazine.

"Water?"Wataru asked as the girls nodded. Then he handed them a bottle of water.

"Did you hear that creepy noise from over that way?"Liz asked as a chill went up all their spines. Then as his markings appeared,Wataru made a loud whistle.

"'Uh uh. Let's just go!"

"Maybe we should wait for Kid to come back."

"Nope. Besides I have my big sis with me!"

"Oh no!"Liz whined before Wataru squeezed his bottom lip,breathed in and made the loudest whistle that hurt Liz's ears."WATARU WHAT THE HELL!"

"There's a crossroad up ahead,one goes left and the other right. I couldn't go past there because of this noise that stopped my whistle."

"How do you know?"

"I've been trained like a bat. That even means sonar. I'll go left and you go right. And use this whistle to call if you find something."Wataru explained as they made it to the crossroad and handed Liz a whistle.

"Quiet Patty there's something here."Liz said as she and Patty made it to the tomb.

'Okay. OH NO DID YOU SEE THAT THING MOVE OVER THERE!"Patty yelled scaring Liz.

"Don't do that Patty it's not funny."

"Oh dear I'm leftovers."The witch's hand said making Liz yell louder and blow the whistle. Then the Sarcophagus unleashed bandages that went towards the girls.

"The girls!"Wataru yelled as he heard the whistle along with Liz's scream.

Back at Death City

"What are you two doing here? The bell rang class has already started."A man wearing a white tank top with his hair braided and a white headband said as Black Star and Soul stopped behind him.

"What are we doing what about you? You're a teacher right,shouldn't you be in class too?"

"I have other things to take care of right now. I'm a teacher and a busy man.,you two should move along."

"Yeah we will. But before we get going,there's something you need to tell us about first."

"We want to know about the Pyramid of Anubis. Who signed up to do the mission?"

"Wataru."

"How did he? HE JUST STARTED HERE!"

"Actually Lord Death asked him to go along with someone that doesn't go to this school since it's too difficult."

"If not one of us then who did he go with?"

"Lord Death's son."

"Lord Death has a son?"

"Well,I'll be damned. Really?"

"Yes,really. I'm not a man to tell a lie. He's a Grim Reaper just like his father,his name is Death the Kid."

Egypt

"Nice to see you again Anubis."Kid smiled as he returned to the pyramid."You're even more beautiful than the last time we met."Kid said as he rolled in on his skateboard before a small ball with a face drawn on it appeared."What are you? Such perfect symmetry! You are amazing."Kid said as he held the ball before seeing that one side had 3 eyelashes and the other had 4."You make me sick get away!"Kid yelled kicking the ball away. And as he rolled past it,he noticed that it was similar to the mummies' masks.

"Damn it!"Wataru yelled finding his way out of the maze he was trapped in and ran into Kid.

"Watch it Wataru."

"ME WATCH IT! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT ME AND HIS PARTNERS FOR DEAD SO HE CAN CHECK ON SOME STUPID PAINTING!"Wataru yelled with his markings as he held Kid by the shirt.

"Speaking of which where are they?"

"Huh? Liz! Patty! Kivat!"Wataru yelled as he led Kid to the way the girls went.

"Kid,Wataru over here."Liz said as the bandages were squeezing them and Kid immediately looked away blushing.

"Kivat!"Wataru yelled as he saw Kivat on the ceiling struggling.

"Didn't mean to intrude."Kid said beginning to walk away.

"Hey hey hey hey!"Liz yelled as the Sarcophagus unleashed more bandages that went into the shape of drills and lunged towards the boys.

"What is this? You two hurry up and switch to weapon form!"

"Henshin!"Wataru yelled as he located the bandage that held Kivat and pulled it down freeing the bat and immediately became Kiva.

"Our powers don't work with us wrapped in these bandages."

"What?"

"Let's cut them down."Kivat suggested making Kiva nod."GARURU SABER!"Kivat yelle as Kiva glowed blue and in his Garuru form he slashed the bandages before reverting back to normal.

"Thanks!"

"And go!"Patty yelled before they became their pistol forms and went into Kid's hands.

"A Pharaoh's soul huh?"Kid asked as he and Kiva stood ready to fight as the Sarcophagus sent out more bandages."Now it will be mine."Kid said before the bandages became fists and uppercut him.

"What's happening Kid? Are you okay?"

"Whoa!"Kiva yelled before hiding behind a beam.

"We need distance for this."Kivat said as Kiva pulled out a fuestle with a green Merman design."Bashaa magnum!"

"Kid why don't you do something?!"Liz yelled as Kid was being pummelled by the fists not noticing the light from behind them.

"Look at the Pharaoh. He's perfectly symmetrical in every way."Kid said as Patty looked where Kiva was and saw his new transformation. Like with the Garuru Sbaer a statue came from Casle Doran,but it had a Merman like design before Kiva got it,turning it into a hand gun with 3 fins near the barrel. Then chain wrapped his right arm and it became green with a fin as the shoulder pad and the chest became green with scales. Then Kivat's and Kiva's eyes became green.

"Kid!"Liz yelled as a bandage with a blade on it charged at Kid. But before it stabbed him a second time,a fast shot of water destroyed it.

"Kid!"Kivat,Liz,Patty,and Kiva yelled as the Drill Bandages stabbed Kid before merging to become a hammer and began to slam it on Kid.

""The wrath of the Pharaoh. Wrath! Wrath! Wrath!"The voice yelled as the hammer kept hitting Kid.

"How many bandages was this guy wrapped in?!"Kivat yelled as Kiva kept shooting the Bandages that tried to attack him.

"Time for ugly!"Kiva and Liz yelled as the Sarcophagus opened.

'I will deliver the final blow myself."The voice saids a mummy came out. But what shocked kid was that one arm was normal and the other had a hammer,it's head's left side had an eye with Fangire markings and the neck collar had no spikes,but the left side was pure Fangire markings along with the collar that had spikes petruding with spikes,and the mouth had a cane tilted to the left.

"You're disgustingly hideous! Whoever made you should be revived,shot and reburied. You make me sick."Kid yelled as he got back to his feet and Kiva appeared next to him. Then the duo began to shoot Anubis rapidly with a mix of purple resonance bullets and high speed water."Look at your forehead. You don't deserve such a jewel! In fact,you don't deserve to exist."

"It's all over now!"Liz and Kivat yelled as Kiva and Kid began to shoot faster.

"DISGUSTING,DISGUSTING,DISGUSTING,DISGUSTING,DISGUSTING,DISGUSTING,DISGUSTING..."Kid yelled as he shot rapidly in Kiva's place s he set the back of the Bashaa Magnum in Kivat's mouth. Then the ground became water surprising Liz and Patty as it healed Kid. Then Kiva held the gun pointing up and made a vortex around himself.

"BASHAA BITE!"

"YOU ARE DISGUSTING,DISGUSTING,DISGUSTING!"Kid yelled as in one huge blast in a mix of his resonance and a green sphere shot by Kiva,they destroyed Anubis with the blast being able to be seen from outside as it shot a hole with the image of a spirit and a merman. Then Kiva reverted back to Wataru as the saw a soul like a fangire's with the Aurora outline,but in the color of a Kishin's.

"I feel much better now."Kid sighed as he picked up the gold ball that was on Anubis' forehead.

"DORAN!"Watu yelled as Castle Doran landed in front of them outside before feeding him the soul.

"So long Anubis. May your beautifl symmetry be loved by othe-"Kid said before the Pyramid collapsed on itself.

"You think we over did it?"Wataru asked Liz as Kid fainted from shock.

"You guys went crazy in there."

Death City

"Wataru."Black Star and Soul growled as the Anubis mission's plate had the word completed on it.

"Hey guys."Wataru said walking up to them. Then Black Star and Soul began to strangle him.

"Should we stop them?"Tsubaki asked Maka who shook her head.

In the Death room

"As punishment for destroying the Pyramid of Anubis,all of the souls you,ve collected will be confiscated."Death said as Kid was on the floor hitting it.

"Damn it I'm garbage. I'll die."

Somewhere under the school

"I can't believe it."A man wearing a cloak said to a man wearing the same thing.

"The scythe Meister Maka and her partner Soul Eater. The Assassin Black Star and the magic dark arm weapon Tsubaki. And that cursed Death's son,Death the kid and his Twin pistols Liz and Patty. Along with Kiva,those 4 are a problem in our plans."

Next time:The new Teacher's fight for Justice


End file.
